Chapter 3: The "Invincible" Tubba Blubba
The "Invincible" Tubba Blubba is the title of Chapter 3 in Paper Mario. This is the third chapter in the storyline, which takes place around Forever Forest, Gusty Gulch, Boo's Mansion, and Tubba Blubba's Castle. Story Shortly after returning to Toad Town from Mt. Rugged, Mario hears a scream come from the guard of Forever Forest. He tells Mario that a ghost passed by him a minute ago and dissapeared into the forest. He asks Mario to go see whats going on since the guard is too afraid of ghosts. Mario enters the forest, when all the sudden... day changes to night. He comes face-to-face with a ghost named Bootler. Bootler tells Mario that "his master" wishes to see him at a mansion, located in the center of the forest. Mario heads through the forest until he confronts a strange hermit named Oaklie. Oaklie tells Mario how to get through the forest which results in him successfully making it throught the forest while dodging enemies. They enter the grounds and Bootler appears on the steps, saying that his master wishes to see him on the third floor of the mansion. Upon entering the mansion, its filled with traps and puzzles. Mario has to do a little amount of stuff in order to get to the third floor, such as distracting a Boo with music, taking the weight he had stored the treasure chest, play a game with a bunch of Boo's for a record and the Super Boots, finding a way to get back to the ground floor from the basement, and returning an old picture of a Boo to his frame, who thanks Mario by allowing him to access the third floor. After reaching the third floor, he enters the room and a Boo, who reveals herself to be Bow, asks Mario to do her a favor. Apparently, the Star Spirit, Skolar, who was locked up in Tubba Blubba's Castle, escaped and attempted to go to Star Haven when the Boo's caught him and locked him up in Boo's Mansion. Bow makes a deal with Mario; if Mario defeats Tubba Blubba then she will give him Skolar. Bow teams up with Mario for a while as Mario will need her to do this task. They send themselves out and head to Gusty Gulch. Upon arrival, Tubba Blubba is heard walking down the road. Bow hides Mario and they watch Stanley get eaten by Tubba Blubba. Aterwords, they continue forword and reach his castle. Like the mansion, the castle is also filled with puzzles, but they arn't hard and Mario manages to solve them. After reaching a long hall way, they notice Tubba Blubba walking around. (Dont fight with him since he's invincible, and can't be hurt. Just slowly slip past him.) Mario and Bow manage to make it to Tubba Blubba's room where Tubba Blubba later shows up to take a nap. They open the treasure chest and a talking, strange mystical key will pop out. Eventually he yells and wakes up Tubba Blubba, leading to a chase from the castle to Windy Mill. There they encounter Tubba Blubba's Heart, which they battle until he gets enough of a beating and eventually leaves to join up with Tubba Blubba. Now Mario and Bow fight Tubba Blubba and defeat him. Afterwords, Bow tells Bootler to set free Skolar and the chapter ends. Intermission 3-4 Now back to Peach and Twink, they decide to escape again through the fireplace. Eventually, Bowser is in the room that Peach is about to go in with Kammy Koopa, angered that Mario defeated Tubba Blubba. Eventually, he spots Peach, but instead of sending her back to her room, he asks a few questions to Peach about what Mario hates. After Bowser finishes up, Kammy Koopa prepares the surprise for Mario while Koopatrols take Peach back to her room. Now while heading back to Toad Town, Mario encounters Jr. Troopa again in the forest and fights him. Mario defeats him again and runs off. Mario follows behind and eventually makes it out of the forest. Upon returning, Mario notices that Shy Guys are running loose in town and are stealing things from people. After a while, Twink shows up and tells Mario that the next Star Spirit is being held captive in Shy Guy's Toy Box. Twink doesnt know where this place is located, which leads to Mario and Bow to find the place themselves. They eventually find out that Shy Guy's Toy Box is actually a place inside of a real toy box, which is located in an abandoned house. Mario jumps on the jump pad and into Chapter 4... Category:Chapters